Camp Brandy
by ljp
Summary: X-Files/Star Trek/Xena/Hercules/ElfQuest/JAG/Harry Potter - if you like any of these, feel free to read it!
1. The Beginning

Camp Brandy  
Written in round robin format by LJP and LilithDrowning  
X-Files/Star Trek/Xena/Hercules/ElfQuest/JAG/Harry Potter We don't own anyone of anything from any of these shows/movies/books/etc. so we're disclaiming them right now. Thank you.  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
Sarah tossed her sleeping bag onto the top bunk and shoved her duffel bag into a corner. Any parents who were crazy enough to send their daughter to a camp that's sole purpose was to rid the camper of any obsession they might have were certainly pretty crazy. She heard the door open and spun around to find Margaret waltz into the cabin.  
Margaret took a quick glance around the cabin before her gaze rested on her friend.  
"Sarah?! Wow, we're going to be rooming together!" The tall brunette exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
With her usual disinterest in order, Margaret tossed her red and blue duffel bag on the lower bunk, seeming to not notice (or simply not care) when, with a sliding crash, it fell to the floor.  
Sarah glared at her for just a moment before the door opened again. Two more girls walked in, a blonde and a brunette. Sarah immediately recognized both and flung her arms around one and then the other. "Erin! Emily!" She exclaimed, clearly excited. "This week is going to be so awesome!"  
Erin climbed up the ladder of the unoccupied bunkbed and pulled something out of her bag. It was a small spiral notebook. She tossed it down to Sarah. "Since you're here, I need your opinion on this story. It's a vignette about `Biogenesis'..." She was cut off by a knock at the door. The four girls looked up to see the petite form of Dana Scully standing in the doorway. "Hi girls! I'm your counselor Dana."  
Sarah's jaw hit the floor and she leaned over to Margaret, who was standing with her hands on her hips next to her. "Um...just answer me one question. Am I insane?" Margaret rose and eyebrow and opened her mouth to make a smart reply, but her friend rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Forget I even asked it."  
Margaret grinned half-sarcastically. "Actually, I was just going to ask if that was a rhetorical question."  
Emily giggled and leaned over to murmur, "This ought to be interesting."  
"With Dana Scully as our counselor? You better believe it." Erin felt the need to add.  
With her hands still on her hips, Margaret stepped forward, shaking her head. "You aren't *really* Dana Scully." She challenged. Then, catching the look the counselor gave her, faltered for a moment. "Are you?"  
"What do you mean `am I really Dana Scully'?" She asked,  
once again sending the girl another Scully-look.  
"She really should get that copyrighted." Erin said under her breath. Sarah caught it and began to giggle.  
"You're not the Dana Scully, FBI, are you?" Margaret laughed, playing on words that had been spoken during the episode `A Christmas Carol'.  
Dana nodded. "I do work for the FBI. But right now, I am your camp counselor."  
Margaret laughed aloud again. "Yep. Every FBI agent from the X-Files division works at camp over the summer, I'm sure." This time she pretended to ignore the Scully-look. "Who's next? Q?"  
"Actually, he works on the boy's side of the camp." Scully replied, unfazed.  
Sarah chuckled for a second before realizing her counselor was serious. "You're kidding, right?"  
Dana remained silent and Sarah looked at Margaret. And then at Emily. And finally at Erin. The girls were at a loss for words. Dana's hands moved to her hips. "If you girls are done interrogating me, I'd like to review the rules of camp." No one objected and Dana Scully began her prerehearsed speech. "First, and foremost, absolutely no one is permitted out of this cabin between the hours of twelve midnight and six in the morning." She gestured to the door across from the entrance. "My bunk is to the left and the bathroom is to the right." She paused. "No running in camp. Always have a bandana or hat on around the fire. No one's allowed anywhere near the boy's camp without a staff member's supervision."  
Margaret leaned over to Sarah. "Doesn't she realize rules are meant to be broken?"  
"I'm not exactly sure I'd break a rule that Dana Scully laid down." Erin, who had overheard their conversation, muttered out of the side of her mouth.  
All four girls laughed softly at this remark, trying unsuccessfully to hide their grins behind their hands.  
Emily suddenly felt Sarah nudge her in the ribs, and looked up to see Dana standing, arms akimbo, with one eyebrow raised, waiting impatiently for silence. Margaret smiled winningly at Dana, trying not to laugh at her counselor's blank, almost emotionless face. "Hi." She giggled nervously and waved her fingers at Scully.  
  
"Now, if you four are *entirely* through...?" When her openended question received no response, Scully nodded, satisfied. "Good. I thought so. Now, shall we begin our tour of camp?"  
Sarah nodded enthusiastically, Emily shrugged and Erin and Margaret made a mad dash for the door, laughing hysterically when they both reached it at the exact same time.  
Emily noticed the exasperated look on Dana Scully's face and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, they're not usually like this."  
  
  
"Yeah," Sarah glanced up from looking at her watch. "Sometimes they're worse."  
"Hey!" Margaret and Erin both turned, mock-anger written all over their faces.  
Dana smiled for what seemed like the first time and, gently pushing past Erin and Margaret, she opened the cabin's flimsy looking screen door and stepped outside motioning for the girls to follow her.  
The four girls followed Dana throughout camp, occasionally stopping to erupt into short fit of giggles or to make a   
side remark. In the center of camp was a lake with a long Lshaped dock jutting out into the middle. Several yards out from that was a square floating dock. Across the lake was the boy's camp, which shared the dock, stables and dining hall. The only thing that differed the boys side from the girls was that members of the opposite sex were not  
  
permitted there without adult supervision. The stables were nestled near the edge of the woods, closer to the guy's side than the girls'. The dining hall was nearer to the girls' side. As the quintet approached the flag field, Dana stopped them.  
"As you may, or may not be aware of, every cabin is paired up with one from across the lake." She rolled her eyes when she saw some of the girl's eyes light up excitedly. Dana scanned the clusters of campers and counselors scattered around the field. Her gaze rested on a group of four guys and a tall man with his back to them. "Mulder!" She called out, trying to hurry him over to join them.  
"That's Mulder?" Erin wondered, staring at him.  
"Uh huh." Margaret managed to spit out.  
"TV does nothing for that guy." Sarah muttered. "He's hot as anything." Emily agreed.  
For these comments, all they received from their counselor was yet another Scully-look.  
"I bet if we tallied the number of those she gives us this week, we'd fill a notebook." Margaret murmurs under her breath.  
"Two." Erin corrected the tall brunette, who laughed. Erin just shook her head. "I was serious."  
"Well Scully, how's your group?" Mulder queried as he reached his red haired partner's side.  
"They're teenage girls Mulder. Take a wild guess."  
Fox Mulder glanced over his shoulder and was greeted by four excited, yet bashful waves from Dana's charges. "Oh, I understand."  
Dana shook her head. "How could you possibly? Every time I mention the name `Mulder' they act like I've explained the meaning of life and am just about to give away the secrets to the universe."  
After covering a short laugh with a cough, Mulder jabbed a  
thumb in the direction of the four boys under his supervision. "My guys are okay. At least they're not what you could classify as fanboys. Now Joxer's group on the other hand, *there's* one for the X-Files."  
Scully cast a glance over at the hapless Joxer and his group of campers. She shook her head, smiling. He looked like his head would explode if one more of the boys asked him if pocket protectors were allowed in camp.  
"Hey guys!" Mulder called. "Over here." The four members of Mulder's cabin trudged over to their counselor. Three of the four girls almost fell over at the sight of the guys. "Eric?!" Sarah shrieked.  
  
"B.J.?!" Margaret screamed. "Jason?!" Emily called out.   
The fourth boy, who was wearing baggy pants and a pale yellow, tight polyester shirt stepped into view. "Greg?!" All three practically yelled. Erin just stood there.  
Mulder leaned over to Scully. "We shouldn't have any problems with them getting along, should we?" Scully rose an eyebrow, doing her best in an attempt to decipher the ramblings of the eight teens. Erin had been introduced and was already getting along with everyone.  
"Girls!" Dana said. "Girls!!" A little louder. "GIRLS!!!" Still no answer. Mulder put his fingers into the sides of his mouth and whistled. Loud. All eight campers stopped in mid-sentence and spun around to face the two counselors. Mulder bit on his lower lip and Scully   
pursed hers together. It was all they could do to keep from laughing at their campers surprised expressions.  
Sarah furrowed her brow and leaned over to Margaret. "Since when can Mulder whistle?"  
Margaret giggled. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly.  
"I'm guessing introductions aren't exactly necessary. You seem to already know each other." Mulder smiled wryly.  
"Yeah, and we introduced Erin to everyone." Emily verified Mulder's assumption quickly.  
Scully shook her head. "Mulder, I hope we survive this week."  
Mulder opened his mouth to reply when a sharp whistle pierced the air. Campers and staff alike turned their heads in the direction of the sound.  
In the middle of all the commotion stood Kathryn Janeway, hands on her hips and whistle in her mouth. Next to her stood the bald figure of Walter Skinner. As everyone quieted down, the four girls got a good look at all the staff members. Sarah could pick out the Cigarette-Smoking Man, Krycek and the Well-Manicured Man (who, Sarah thought, had died in Fight the Future), along with Agents Fowley, Spender and Pendrell.  
She frowned at Erin. "Didn't Agent Pendrell die?" She  
asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Her friend shrugged. Sarah stretched out her arm and pointed to the lab technician. "Oh my God! They didn't kill Pendrell!" Erin shrieked, causing both girls to dissolve into fits of laughter. Dana glared at them, Mulder beside her holding back his laughter, and they shut up. Margaret rolled her eyes at her friends' adolescent behavior and listened to Janeway.  
"Welcome to camp." The captain greeted. "We hope this week will be full of fun and interesting discoveries..." She droned on and on and Margaret began to notice other of the camp's counselors.  
Xena, Gabrielle, Aries, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim...she almost gasped. She nudged Sarah in the side. "Where are we?" She breather, astounded.  
Sarah gazed at the counselors (who were extremely easy to pick out), her mouth opening and closing a few times before finally able to answer. "I-I don't know. I *thought* we were at camp, but now...I'm not so sure."  
"This is *really* weird." B.J. muttered, jamming his hands in his pockets.  
Margaret nodded in agreement. "I know. Any second now I'm expecting to wake-up."  
"You couldn't possibly be asleep because I know that *I'm* not part of your imagination." Greg frowned. "I'm very real."  
Janeway blew her whistle again, causing the ninety-nine percent of campers who had ceased to pay attention to her after the `interesting discoveries' bit to look up, startled.  
"Right. Now that I have your attention again, I can tell you our schedule for today." She glanced down at her watch. "Seeing as it's still early, I want you all to go back to your cabins and get situated. Your counselor will then send one person up to the office to receive your group's schedule. Now, if your counselor didn't already tell you, each cabin is paired with one from across the lake and you will be doing most of your activities with that cabin. Your counselor should already know who you're paired with, so, if you have any additional questions, please ask them."  
Janeway turned to Skinner, who was standing next to her. "This is Walter Skinner, the director of the guys' camp. If anyone has any questions that your counselor cannot answer, please direct them to either myself or him." She glanced around the field. "Dismissed."  
Chaos arose once again as soon as everyone scattered and begin to speak again. Scully managed to pull the four girls away from their friends and back to the cabin.  
"Dana?" Erin asked. "How do you know Mulder? Besides from camp I mean." She continued innocently. Sarah rose her eyebrow in confusion.  
Scully stopped in mid-stride and turned to the girl. "It seems like you already know the answer to that question." Erin merely shrugged. Dana sighed in frustration. "We've  
  
worked together in the FBI for just a little over seven years."  
Erin nodded. "Thanks." Scully gave her an odd look before beginning to walk again. Erin slowed to walk beside Sarah and behind Margaret, so that they both could hear her.   
"That would mean that both Spender and Fowley should be dead too. Why couldn't *they* just have stayed dead?" She added, whining. Sarah's eyes went wide and Margaret just rolled hers.  
"If I have to listen to you two...*walking timelines* all week..." Margaret trailed off, sighing and closing her eyes momentarily. "I may just go crazy."  
"Um...you already *are*." Emily grinned and Margaret just shrugged in response.  
As the small entourage reached their cabin, Margaret looked down at her stomach and grimaced. "I'm hungry."  
"Well, dinner's not until six o'clock, so you have a bit of a wait." Dana informed her before opening the cabin's screen door and leading the four girls inside.  
"Alright, I want each of you to pick a bed and put your stuff away. There's only one dresser, so if you decide to use it, you'll have to share. I'll be in my room catching up on some paperwork I have to turn in to Kathryn." Scully picked up a clip board off the top of the dresser and left the girls to their own devices, hoping that wasn't as big a mistake as she feared it was.  
Margaret immediately dove onto the bottom bunk of the bed situated closest to the door. Her duffel bag was already beside it. "There is no way I'm on the top bunk. I've fallen out of this things too many times. You three fight over them."  
Before a fight could ensue (which it probably wouldn't have anyway), Emily held up her hands and sat down on the bottom bunk of the other bed. "Doesn't matter to me."  
So, with two close to identical shrugs, Sarah and Erin climbed onto their respective beds (which already had their stuff on them), with Erin above Emily and Sarah above Margaret. All four girls then proceeded to make their beds as best they could.  
As Margaret pulled Rainbow Brite sheets and a Winnie the Pooh blanket out of her bag, Sarah, who had almost finished setting up her bright red and purple sleeping bag, gave her a quizzical look. "What? No sleeping bag?"  
"All we have are those old army sleeping bags that supposedly keep you warm at sub-zero temperatures. They are *so* uncomfortable." Margaret finished tucking in her sheets and began unfolding her blanket.  
Before the girls could get into an intellectually stimulating conversation about sleeping bags, Scully poked her head into the room. "One of you girls is supposed to go up to the office and get out schedule. Who wants to go?"  
As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she knew it was a big mistake. Both Sarah and Margaret immediately jumped off their bed and practically ran into their counselor.  
  
  
"I'll go!" Sarah called out, shoving her friend out of the way.  
Margaret shoved back. "No! I want to go!"  
Dana looked to Emily and Erin, who shrugged helplessly and went back to conversing softly with each other. She sighed heavily. "Alright, you may both go. But..." She added. "You need to come directly back here. Understand?" Both nodded.  
They practically ran out of the door, almost getting stuck on the way out. Once in the sunlight, Sarah looked at Margaret. "Where do we go?"  
To be continued. 


	2. A Pile of Fanfic

Chapter 2: A Pile of Fanfic  
  
She shrugged. "Guess we probably should have asked before we left, huh?" Sarah agreed and scanned the camp. To their left, on the hillside near the trees, was an old building with a flag flying next to it.   
  
"Must be it." She mumbled, nodding toward the building. Margaret didn't have a better suggestion, so off they went.  
  
As they half-skipped, half-ran down the rocky, root-ridden paths, Margaret decided she didn't like the silence. "Did you ever buy one of those weekly world news magazines?"  
  
"You mean a tabloid?" Sarah asked, hopping over a puddle.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Nope. Although, I almost did once when they said William Shatner killed his wife. I figured it wasn't true anyway." Margaret accepted the answer and silence over took them once again.  
  
In a few minutes, they had arrived at the door to the cabin they thought housed the camp office. Sarah raised her arm, but before she could knock, the door creaked open. The two girls shared a frightened look. Feeling suddenly bold, or at least feeling the need to appear so, Margaret opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the dark, dank-smelling cabin. She groped at the wall next to her for a light switch, but found none.  
  
Cursing under her breath, she turned to Sarah. "Well? Are you coming?"  
  
Sarah took a deep breath as though she were about to dive underwater and followed her friend. As the girl's eyes slowly adjusted to the light, Sarah gasped. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
  
"Well, if you see notebook stacked upon notebook, too many computer disks to count, and about five million unfinished books, I'd have to say yes, you are seeing the same thing I'm seeing."  
  
There was not a single piece of furniture in the entire building, or at least not a single piece that could be seen beneath the mountains of paper and computer disks. Not even an old tiffany lamp or one of those little lamps you tap to turn on that never works right graced the dark interior of the place.  
  
Out of sheer curiosity, Margaret picked up one of the plethora of notebooks and opened it. After watching her read a page or two, Sarah picked up one herself and, after reading only a few lines of the messy, almost unintelligible writing, she realized what manner of stories were housed in the cabin.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"Hmn?" Her friend, still engrossed in whatever she happened to be reading, murmured her response.  
  
"Are you reading, by any chance, fanfiction?"  
  
"Uh huh." Came the pre-occupied response.  
  
Sarah tossed what she had been reading back onto the pile, which caused a cloud of dust to hit their faces. "Obviously hasn't been visited in a while." She muttered, leafing through one of the smaller piles. One of the titles caught her eyes. "Coffee Highs" by LJP and Margaret.  
  
Sarah scanned over the front page and her mouth fell open. She held it up and tossed it on tope of what her friend was reading. "Take a look at this." Sarah smirked.  
  
Margaret, clearly annoyed at being interrupted, glanced at it. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Did you read the top sheet?" She asked, pointing at it. The first sheet showed the title and authors of the piece, with the codes for the fic and a short summary. At the bottom, in scribbled handwriting, was a review of the story with a signature. Margaret quickly read it over.  
  
Coffee Highs  
Written by LJP and Margaret  
Star Trek: Voyager; Humor; Mild P/T  
Imagine Voyager with coffee, leola root and insanity. Enough said?  
  
The review had been written and signed by Voyager's chief of security, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok.  
  
"It is highly improbable that any events in this work of fanfiction could ever occur. The story is childish and frivolous. It would be illogical to read it."  
  
Margaret chuckled. "Nice to know he cares."  
  
"I wonder who reviewed 'A Past Long Forgotten' and 'Changing the Future.'" She glanced over Margaret's shoulder. "What're you reading?"  
  
She held the rather thick notebook up. "Monty Python-Star Trek crossover." Sarah nodded knowingly. Her friend went back to reading.  
  
Sarah began whistling "I've Never Been In Love Before" from the musical Guys and Dolls, all the while moving from one pile of fanfic to another.   
  
Neither of them knew how long they had been in the cabin, but after Margaret finished her 147 page fanfic, she decided they had been there too long. "C'mon Sarah, we gotta get back. I don't really want to see if Scully's packing heat."  
  
Sarah scrunched up her nose and shot her friend an evil glare. "But I just found a whole folder of my fanfic *and* both of your poems!" She whined.  
  
Margaret gasped. "Let me see that!" She grabbed the folder from Sarah, finding none other than "Changing the Future" on top.  
  
Changing the Future  
Written by LJP  
Star Trek: Voyager; Drama  
A 'what if' on the origins of Voyager and time travel.  
  
The review had been written up by the Doctor.  
  
"Although I find it highly unlikely that Eugene Rodenberry was born in the time period that this story suggests, seeing as there is proof that he was born some time in the 1930s, the concept of Mr. Paris having a relationship with the character Laura Jenkins is (if improbable) rather amusing."  
  
Margaret let out a short "hah." "Improbable..." She giggled. "Count on the doctor to come up with something like that and call Tom 'Mr. Paris' in a fanfic review."  
  
Sarah grabbed the stack of papers that happened to be her story. "Is that *all*?"  
  
Margaret shrugged nonchalantly. "There's more, I just didn't bother to read it all. I'm looking for my poetry." She grinned triumphantly and held up two groups of papers stapled together. "Here they are!"  
  
To the Ends of the Universe...and Beyond  
Written by Margaret  
Star Trek  
A poem about the changes a child sees in Star Trek.  
  
The review had, surprisingly, been written by Doctor McCoy.  
  
"I don't really read much poetry, so I didn't 'get' most of the meaning. I guess if you like poetry, it's good, though I'm not sure Jim would like the idea of having Enterprise tattooed on the ship."  
  
Margaret rolled her eyes. "Oh that was *so* much help. Now I'll know exactly what to try to do next time I write a poem. Sheesh." She muttered bad temperedly at the uninformed review as she tossed both it and her other poem back into the huge, unkempt pile of fanfiction with a "not like anyone here's gonna read it anyways."  
  
Sarah gave a short cry as Margaret grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to drop the stack of papers she held. The two girls were about to turn and go when a hand clamped down on their shoulders.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here?"  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped and she turned around slowly. She coughed as she came face to face with a puff of smoke. The man had gray hair and hard blue eyes. He had a long Morley out of the end of his mouth. "You two are not supposed to be here." He stated before replacing the cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"What?" Sarah breathed. "We just got lost looking for Captain Janeway."  
  
He inhaled deeply. "You could have asked someone. Any one would have gladly helped."  
  
"Trust no one." Sarah muttered.  
  
The Cigarette-Smoking Man raised a graying eyebrow. He lowered his Morley and glared at the two girls. "I'd suggest you move along. The office is up the trail and to the right. You can't miss it."  
  
Margaret nodded. "Okay, uh...thanks Mr..."  
  
"Cancerman, just cancerman." He offered, taking in another long inhale of smoke.  
  
"Thanks." Sarah mumbled, pushing her companion out the door. After they had left, cancerman opened a hidden door, uttering "the truth is not for you" as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Sarah and Margaret stumbled out the door and into the sunlight. Landing on her side with a groan, Sarah caught a glance of her watch. "Margaret?" She asked warily.  
  
Her friend looked up from the grass she had fallen on. "What?"  
  
"What time did we leave to go to the office?"  
  
Margaret shrugged. "Around three maybe." She looked at Sarah. "Why?"  
  
She held up her watch. "Either time just stopped, or we were in their for an entire day."   
  
They looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths open. "How did time stop?" Sarah wondered, pushing herself to her feet. Margaret could offer no explanation.  
  
"This is getting *really* strange. First Dana Scully is our counselor, then Captain Janeway is running our summer camp, and now..." Sarah waved a hand helplessly at the cabin they had just exited. "...*this*!"  
  
Margaret rubbed the back of her neck, squinting in the bright sunlight. "*I* just hope we weren't in there for a whole day. Though it *does* seem a bit more plausible that we blacked out or something. I mean, time doesn't just stop...right?"  
  
Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. But we better get back to the cabin...and stop by the office first."  
  
Margaret leapt to her feet. "I wanna go back in."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Cancerman mentioned something about 'the truth' and I didn't see him leave the cabin. We should search it. Something strange is going on."  
  
"I think we already came to that conclusion." Sarah muttered, just loud enough for Margaret to hear.  
  
Margaret glared at her and put her hands on her hips. "Smart-ass."  
  
Sarah grinned and started up the path, not saying anything. Her friend scowled and chased after her. Before long, they had both reached the office. Sarah placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. She hesitantly took a step inside, Margaret at her heels. A petite woman with light brownish-red hair sat behind a desk.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we're from Dana Scully's cabin and she sent us to get the schedule." Margaret explained.  
  
The woman nodded. "Just give me a minute..." She ruffled through a pile of papers in front of her before handing Margaret one of them. "There you go."  
  
"Thank you." Both girls spoke at exactly the same time. They hurried back out of the door, practically running into Captain Janeway.  
  
"Sorry." Sarah muttered.  
  
The captain raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. She continued past them and into the office. Margaret frowned. "That was strange."  
  
"And everything else isn't?" Sarah shot back, not meaning for it to come across like it did. "Sorry." She muttered again.  
  
Margaret shrugged. "Let's get back to the cabin." Sarah agreed.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Like Tom's Eyes

Chapter 3: Like Tom's Eyes  
  
As the two girls made their way back to the cabin, Margaret read their schedule aloud. "All right. Today's Monday. We aren't doing anything until flag ceremony at 5:30."  
  
Sarah let out a short laugh. "I wonder what flags they'll put up. Probably the Federation and the American."  
  
Margaret wondered if the FBI had a flag, but kept the thought to herself and continued. "Then, at 6:00 we eat dinner. At 7:15 we're starting a campfire and eating s'mores. And then free time until lights off." She suddenly got a stricken look on her face. "Oh gawd. Wake up call is 6:00...breakfast is 7:00, and, oh yeah, there's flag right beforehand. Then-"  
  
Sarah grabbed the paper and cut her off. "Let me see that."  
  
Monday:  
5:30pm - Flag  
6:00pm - Dinner  
7:15pm - Campfire and s'mores  
9:30pm - Free time  
10:00pm - Lights out  
  
Tuesday:  
6:00am - Wake-up  
6:30am - Flag  
7:00am- Breakfast   
8:00am - Swimming  
9:15am - Stables  
10:30am - Problem solving course   
12:00pm - Lunch  
1:00pm - Possible free time, activity planned by counselor  
2:30pm - Boats  
4:00pm - Sports and Games   
5:30pm - Flag  
6:00pm - Dinner  
7:15pm - Campfire  
10:00pm - Lights out  
  
The rest of the days were basically planned out the same way, with only minors changes, so neither Sarah or Margaret really bothered to look at them carefully.  
  
Sarah giggled. "I wonder what kind of activity Scully has planned for us?"  
  
"No clue. I dunno. She doesn't seem overly enthusiastic about being our counselor." Margaret stuck her hand in her pockets.  
  
Sarah skipped over a hole in the ground that obviously housed some manner of small animal and balanced precariously on her left foot. She managed to catch her balance quickly and shrugged. "She just needs to open up."  
  
Margaret spun around and gave her a glare. "Um...yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
After only a few more moments, the girls had reached the cabin. Margaret ripped the schedule from Sarah's hands and, waving it like a banner, declared. "We got the schedule Scully!"  
  
Scully poked her head into the girl's side of the cabin. "That didn't take too long."  
  
Sarah and Margaret looked at each other and shrugged, seeing as to them it had seemed like over an hour. "I guess time really *did* just stop while we were in that cabin." Sarah whispered. Margaret simply bobbed her head as an affirmative response.  
  
Emily, who had half-heard what was being said, looked up. "Hunh?"  
  
"Nothing." Sarah waved her hand as though it were nothing to be concerned about.  
  
"We'll tell you later." Margaret added quickly so Emily would not press the issue further.  
  
"Okay..." Emily breathed.  
  
Scully chose that moment to come out of her room. "We still have about two hours until flag, so if you'd like to, we can go get Mulder's cabin and play flag football or ultimate frisbee." She stopped talking at the observation of the disgusted look on all four campers' faces. "Well, is there any game you *do* want to play?"  
  
Erin shrugged. "We could put a bunch of drinks into bags and whoever gets the iced tea wins and the root beer loses." She wore a huge smile on her face.  
  
Scully gave her a look and raised an auburn eyebrow. "How about...no?"  
  
Erin just shrugged again. "Sure, fine, whatever." That earned her just another Scully-look.  
  
Sarah hit her friend in the arm. "That was a stupid idea." Margaret mumbled, rolling her eyes. Both the other girls agreed.  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door. Scully groaned and threw it open. B'Elanna Torres stood on the other side wearing jeans, an oversized t-shirt, and a baseball hat. "Dana, my girls were wondering if you guys wanted to spend some time in the lake before dinner."  
  
Scully shrugged and glanced over at the four girls. No one objected, so Scully continued. "Alright, get your suits on and meet at the lake in five minutes." Everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
Margaret pulled her black, rainbow striped bikini out of her duffel bag and dashed for the bathroom, reaching it just before Emily who proceeded to pound on the door angrily.  
  
"Oh, hold on. I'll only be a minute." Margaret grumbled as she attempted to change into her bathing suit in the cramped room. After a good three minutes, she emerged from the bathroom and Emily, with her black and red suit, entered it.  
  
Ten minutes later, all four girls were (finally) ready to go down to the lake.  
  
"Okay, if you all have your towels, and a change of clothes, we can go." Scully declared. Her statement was met with a brief scuffle as Sarah ran back to her bunk to get her towel and Erin grabbed a t-shirt.  
  
"We're ready now." Erin giggled. Scully just sighed.  
  
As soon as Scully opened the screen door, all four girls dashed towards the lake, half running, half stumbling.  
  
Sarah reached the lake first. The water was crystal blue and unlike anything any of the girls had seen before. "Wow...it looks like Tom's eyes." Sarah gasped before disappearing into the lake. Both Margaret and B'Elanna heard this. Margaret rolled her eyes and sighed, stepping into the water slowly. B'Elanna raised an eyebrow and shook her head in confusion.   
  
Emily scrunched up her nose and sat down in the sand, muttering something about not liking lakes. Erin and Sarah were halfway out to the dock by the time Margaret made it into the water. B'Elanna's campers were all about their age and they introduced themselves as Lesa, Michele, Deb and Tara. None of them had ever met the four campers Scully was in charge of. Lesa and Tara hadn't even bothered to change into their swimsuits, so they were talking quietly with Emily on the beach. The other two were in the lake.  
  
Sarah was floating on her back. Margaret was treading water next to her. "You know Sarah, B'Elanna heard that little comment about Tom's eyes."  
  
Her friend shrugged. "Yeah? I wonder if she's read 'Changing the Future.'"  
  
"She probably sat there and laughed her ass off." Margaret muttered. Sarah smacked her in the arm.   
  
Erin splashed them both. "Come on you two. We're going to have to live together for a whole week." She grinned. "Try not to kill each other."  
  
Margaret ducked beneath the water and resurfaced behind Erin. "But this *is* how we get along."  
  
Muttering something unintelligible, Erin shook her head and began swimming out to the floating dock. "Come on guys! Let's dive off the dock!" She called, spluttering through mouthfuls of lake water.  
  
Margaret grinned. "Sure." As she took off, she splashed Sarah with a mighty kick. "C'mon! Race yah!"   
  
Sarah smiled evilly, grabbed the ankle of the foot that had splashed her, gave a yank, and swam full tilt towards the dock.  
  
  
  
Margaret, only slightly fazed by Sarah's sudden action, managed to collect herself quickly and both girls reached the dock at the exact same moment (though later it was argued that Sarah came in a millisecond earlier, not that it *truly* matters).  
  
  
  
Margaret and Sarah clamored up the ladder on the side of the dock to join Erin, who was standing with her toes off the edge of the wooden platform, poised to dive. Margaret and Sarah stood on either side of her and, as one, they dove.  
  
Shooting back up to the surface, Margaret gasped and turned to her friends. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"  
  
So they did. At least ten times they dove off the dock and were about to go for number eleven when Scully called from the dock. "You girls have about fifteen minutes, okay?"  
  
Erin began to swim away from the dock and Sarah nodded. "Let's just swim for a while."  
  
With one last resigned look at the dock, Margaret shrugged in consent and followed at a more sedated pace.  
  
The three girls floated on their backs. Deb and Michele, the two girls from B'Elanna's cabin that had changed into their suits, swam up next to them.  
  
"What's Agent Scully like?" Michele insisted.   
  
Margaret shrugged. "She's okay. It's frightening to know that she can kick our asses in a millisecond."  
  
"And that she's most likely carrying her Sig." Erin added.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't think that they need guns at a summer camp."  
  
Erin shrugged. "With Die-ana Fowley and Weasel Spender around, you never know."  
  
"You have a point." Michele suggested before doing a quick flip underwater.  
  
"What's it like to have B'Elanna as your counselor?" Margaret queried, moving to stand up in the water.  
  
"Did you meet Tom yet?" Sarah shot out, excitedly.  
  
Deb opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off.  
  
"Girls! Get in here! We have to go to flag in a couple minutes." B'Elanna called out. The girls shrugged and dove into the water, heading for shore.  
  
Margaret made it to shore first, with Sarah a close second. The three other girls walked onto shore out of breath, not used to sprinting in the water. Emily watched as Sarah collapsed against the picnic table.  
  
"You'd think all those hours of swimming laps in lifeguarding would have made Sarah a little faster." Emily said out of the corner of her mouth to Margaret, who just nodded.  
  
Sarah heard the comment and had a comeback on the tip of her tongue, but Scully stopped her. "Flag starts in ten minutes. Get dressed quickly."  
  
Her four campers made a mad dash for the bathrooms.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Leola Root

Chapter 4: Leola Root  
  
Nine minutes and 51 seconds later , Dana Scully's cabin was lined up behind every other cabin at the edge of the flag field. There were many flags flying: The American flag, the United Federation of Planets flag, a dark blue flag with the seal of the Federal Bureau of Investigation on it, and three others that none of the girls recognized.  
  
Sarah turned to Margaret. "Wonder if the flag here is anything like camp..."  
  
Margaret stuck out her tongue. "I should hope it's nothing like the CHK flag ceremonies. They're boring." She thought for a moment and corrected herself. "Except for the flag ceremony when Ingrid and Kelsey ran the gay pride flag up the flag pole. That was interesting."  
  
"I'll bet it was." Sarah murmured. She was about to comment on what she guessed the camp director's reaction was to this when she heard a sharp whistle. The entire field became suddenly silent as, once again, Kathryn Janeway and Walter Skinner held sway over the assembly of campers.  
  
"Alright! Each of your cabin's counselors is somehow represented by one of these flag, as you have probably already realized. Every cabin, throughout the course of this week will be given the chance to take down or put up their counselor's flag." Janeway then went into a long explanation of how flag was to be conducted.  
  
Erin grinned. "*We* get to put up the FBI flag." She whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Yes Erin, we know." Emily replied in a mock-patronizing tone, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
Almost one half hour later, the entire camp was trudging to the dining hall. Once outside of it, the staff stopped the campers from entering.   
  
"If I'm going to stand here and listen to the main characters from a bunch of popular science-fiction shows sing camp songs, I honestly think I may lose it completely." Sarah sighed, crossing her arms.  
  
Margaret gave her an odd look, but didn't comment.  
  
"Bananas of the world, unite!"  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to say something about that song, but decided against it. Special Agent Fox Mulder was encouraging the campers into the song. Sarah shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"That was weak you guys." Mulder prompted. "Try it again! Bananas of the world, unite!" He clapped his hands over his head. "Peel bananas, peel, peel bananas..."  
  
Margaret managed to block out the rest of the song. She looked at Sarah, but her gaze focused on Erin, Emily, B.J., and Greg behind her. They were busy singing the song and actually going through all the stupid motions.  
  
"That's certainly not something you see every day." Margaret said.  
  
Sarah didn't respond. The song had changed and she was doing her best not to laugh at Eric and Jason doing "Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes." Margaret found it more amusing to watch Scully and Captain Janeway doing it.  
  
Ten minutes and four songs later, Sarah and Margaret began to file into the dining hall. Just inside, Sarah stopped suddenly, causing Margaret to run into her. She followed Sarah's gaze to the kitchen.  
  
"If you ever wondered what leola root tastes like, I'm guessing that now's your opportunity." Sarah observed quietly. She sighed and made a face.  
  
Margaret's mouth screwed up into a tight knot of displeasure. "I've heard a lot about leola root, none of it good." She sighed. "But I suppose that at least I'll be able to say I've tried it now..."  
  
"What *is* that stuff?" B.J., who had been standing behind the two girls, commented, disgust coloring his voice as he eyed the stuff Sarah had identified as leola root.  
  
"If we told you probably wouldn't believe us." Margaret warned. "It's called leola root."  
  
B.J. scowled. "Leola *what*?" Apparently he had never watched Star Trek: Voyager.  
  
Sarah bit her lip. "Never mind. We had better just find some seats."  
  
A table towards the back of the room had five seats open and was headed by a young blonde counselor wearing a blue and white checked button down shirt and khaki shorts. Grabbing B.J. by the arm, Margaret made a hasty beeline for the table, motioning for Sarah to follow her. The three teenage campers sat down before Sarah spotted Emily and Erin, still wandering around, looking for seats, and leapt to her feet, attempting to flag them down. Although her shouts were drowned out by those of at least 50 others, Emily spotted her frantic waving and both her and Erin made their way to the table.  
  
Once everyone had found a seat and quieted down, Janeway took control (something she seemed to enjoy excessively). "Alright. Now, before we can begin to eat, we have to sing grace. We'll teach you a new one every day and that will be the grace for that day. Now..." She gestured towards three other counselors who were also standing up front and attempting rather unsuccessfully to hide in the corners. "Up here with me are Xena, Skinner and Aries. We will be showing you the farmer's grace. Come on you three." She urged the reluctant counselors.  
  
After muttering something about "the god of war should *not* have to demonstrate *any* sort of grace what-so-ever," Aries reluctantly led Skinner and Xena to stand next to Janeway. All four took up the stance of holding imaginary suspenders and broke into song.  
  
"Thank you god for giving us food! Thank you god for giving us food! Thank you god for giving us food! Right where we are!"  
  
The campers all went into hysterical fits of laughter upon seeing some of their favorite TV personalities singing grace.  
  
After the singing was finally over, dinner began to be served. One person from each table headed up to the kitchen counter to get the food. Sarah volunteered. She reached the counter just in time to see Voyager's cook, Neelix, slop a spoonful of orange mush onto a plate. He handed it to her.  
  
"You can always come back for more." The Talaxian offered.  
  
Sarah faked a smile. "Thanks Neelix." She said. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
And she walked away.  
  
Sarah returned to her seat and set the plate of glob in front of Gabrielle, the counselor at their table. The leola root joined a bowl of, it was unanimously agreed sometime later, leola root soup and a plate of green peppers stuffed with (what else?) leola root.  
  
Luckily, the beverage that meal was simply good, old-fashioned milk.  
  
"If the dessert bears any resemblance to leola root, I will scream." Erin announced, taking a deep breath and sticking her fork into the main course casserole.  
  
Everyone at the table paused and stared at Erin, who lifted the fork to her mouth, slowly taking a bite of the infamous root.  
  
"I guess if she dies, we know not to eat it." Margaret shuddered, glancing disgustingly at Erin.  
  
The entire tableful of campers and Gabrielle just stared at Erin as her jaw worked slowly around the leola root, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Well?" Emily prompted impatiently.  
  
Erin held up a finger, not wanting to talk with her mouth full, and rather enjoying keeping everyone in suspense. Finally, she swallowed, took a deep dramatic breath, and reached for the basket of condiments. "Needs more salt." She grinned. "Really! It's not bad!"  
  
Sarah looked at her incredulously. "You have got to be kidding."  
  
Erin shook her head. "No, it's pretty good." She grabbed the salt shaker from the middle of the table and poured it onto the mush.  
  
"Leola root grows on you." Gabrielle shrugged, shoving a spoonful into her mouth.  
  
Sarah stared at her dinner. "Just like those damn orange cookies." She mumbled, unintelligible to everyone but Margaret, who was sitting next to her. She chose not to comment.  
  
  
  
Emily cleaned off her plate rather quickly. She looked at Sarah. "Are you going to eat that?" She wondered, pointing at the mess on her plate.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I don't want to take any chances." She pushed her plate toward Emily, who dug her fork into it hungrily.  
  
Margaret grinned. "Jeez Sarah. You're no fun. Erin's right, it really is good."  
  
"And we're having some manner of leola root dish every night. You might want to at least give it a try." Gabrielle suggested.  
  
Sarah held her stomach. "I'll pass. Thanks."   
  
The only further argument she received were five collective shrugs.  
  
"Just more for us." B.J. mumbled around a mouthful of leola root.  
  
With a contented sigh, Margaret pushed her plate, now empty, away from her. "That was actually good, especially for camp food."  
  
B.J. nodded. "I could live on this stuff."   
  
"It's not like we have a choice." Emily reminded him with a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah Sarah." Erin added, nudging the girl sitting next to her in the rib.  
  
However, Sarah still refused. "No. Everyone on Voyager thinks this stuff is disgusting. Besides," She lied. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Uh huh." Margaret nodded. "Whatever." She lifted her glass to her mouth and took a long sip.  
  
"I've been thinking about this whole situation." Erin whispered, taking a bite of the leola root cookie that Emily had just brought back from the kitchen.  
  
Sarah made a face. "And, did you come to a conclusion?"  
  
She shrugged. "What if all the actors and actresses get paid to be their characters all year long and our counselor is actually Gillian Anderson?"  
  
Margaret and Sarah looked pensive for a moment. Then they looked at Erin. "No." They said at almost the same time.  
  
Erin went back to her cookie. "Whatever."  
  
Emily scanned the noisy dining hall for Greg and Jason. She spotted the two of them at a table with Xena, who was wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans. "We have a campfire tonight, right?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
"Cool." Was all she said.  
  
Gabrielle held up the bowl of casserole. "Sarah, are you sure you don't want any?"  
  
The camper took a deep breath. "I'm positive. I don't trust that stuff." She shook her head. "Ugh."  
  
B.J. shrugged. "Your loss."  
  
"I don't know if that's exactly the way I'd put it." Sarah muttered as she watched B.J. grab the bowl of casserole from Gabrielle and dump the remainder on his plate.  
  
"Wow! These cookies are pretty good." Emily mused.  
  
  
  
Once the cookies had been polished off, Gabrielle informed them of what they were to do. "Every day after dinner, you have to take your dirty dishes back to the kitchen and go outside until the rest of the campers have finished their meals. You will then be joined by your counselor, who will tell you what your next activity is...by the way, who *is* your counselor?"  
  
"Dana Scully." Margaret replied.  
  
"And Mulder's my counselor." B.J. added.  
  
Gabrielle grinned. "Isn't his first name Fox or something like that?"  
  
"Yup." B.J. shrugged. "But we've all been ordered to never call him that under penalty of death." He let out a short laugh. "So that's what that Greg guy immediately began calling him."  
  
Shaking her head, Emily added. "That's just like him."  
  
Margaret and Sarah nodded their agreement and picked up their dishes, plates, silverware and cups to be taken to the kitchen. Emily and Erin followed suit while B.J. finished his cookie.  
  
As the four girls walked up to the counter, a smiling Nurse Chapel took their plates and dumped both the cups and silverware into a basket that a young Vulcan was holding. This having been done, they strolled leisurely out of the mess hall where that were a few clusters of campers talking in not-so-quiet tones.  
  
Margaret and Emily managed to spot Greg, Jason and Erin. Failing at their attempts to flag down the three boys with frantic waving, Emily volunteered to fetch them and soon returned with Greg and Jason, Eric in tow.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Just a Little Kiss

Chapter 5: Just a Little Kiss  
  
The group found Mulder and Scully in deep conversation against the dining hall wall. Sarah leaned over to Margaret. "Do you think now would be an appropriate time to sing the 'Shaft' song from 'Bad Blood', or would that be a bad idea?" Margaret's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Erin, who was about two paces behind the two friends, gasped and covered up a fit of giggles.  
  
Sarah shot Erin a look and motioned for Margaret to come with her. They walked up to the two counselors and Margaret cleared her throat. Mulder and Scully looked at the campers expectantly.  
  
Margaret nudged Sarah and, with huge smiles on their faces, they started rapping. "Who's the black private dick, who's the sex machine with all the chicks? Shaft! Can you dig it? They say that cat shaft is a bad mother-shut your mouth! We're talking about Shaft!"  
  
Scully, about halfway through the song, fell down the wall in hysterical laughter. Mulder's eyes bugged out of his face and her looked ready to throttle the two girls. "Who's to say your campers aren't X-Philes?" Mulder mumbled, quite annoyed, only causing Scully to laugh harder.  
  
Erin, Emily and the four boys stood behind their two friends, shaking their heads.  
  
Mulder took a deep breath. "I never did that." He said calmly. Scully managed to get up onto her feet and she placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder for support.  
  
"Mulder..." She laughed. "I think that...was the funniest...thing I've heard in...my entire life." She managed to choke out.  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
Sarah smiled innocently. "C'mon Fox, admit it. You're in love with Shaft!"  
  
His jaw fell. "It's *Mulder*!" He insisted.  
  
"You let Diana call you Fox." Erin spoke up from behind Margaret.  
  
Margaret nodded. "Yeah, what's so special about her? Scully never calls you Fox."  
  
Scully sobered up enough to glare at the brunette. She opened her mouth to let everyone know just what she thought about Agent Fowley, but Mulder spoke first. "That's different."  
  
Scully gasped and turned to her partner. "How so?"  
  
He stammered. "Well...um..."  
  
"Answer me...*FOX*!" She continued.  
  
Emily backed up, pulling Sarah and Margaret with her. "I think you just made things pretty bad."  
  
Margaret took a deep breath. "Why don't they just kiss and make up?" The counselors heard them and spun on their heels.  
  
"We are *just* partners damnit!" Scully yelled.  
  
Mulder spoke too. "Friends, partners, co-workers...nothing more!"  
  
"Soul mates." Erin suggested.  
  
Sarah held back laughter and the looks on the FBI agents' faces. "You know, she'd kiss him if he weren't so damn ugly."  
  
Emily shook her head. "No, that was only when Mulder was in that guy from Saturday Night Live's body."   
  
"Michael McKean." Sarah supplied.  
  
Margaret grinned. "And she would have kissed him if that stupid bee hadn't stung her."  
  
"Yep." Sarah smirked.  
  
The two agents merely stood there, evil looks on their faces.  
  
"Well?!" Emily prompted.  
  
Scully looked at her. "Well what?"  
  
"Are you gonna kiss and make up?"  
  
"We're not going to dignify that question with a response." Mulder muttered.   
  
Sarah put her hand on her forehead and moaned melodramatically. "Can't you grant my dying wish?"  
  
Mulder humored her. "And what's that?"  
  
Sarah fell to the ground. "To see...Mulder and Scully...kiss..."  
  
"I thought kissing Mulder was your dying wish." Margaret stated, earning her a slap in the arm.  
  
  
  
Scully rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Mulder...  
  
...on the forehead.  
  
Sarah leapt up, immediately indignant. "That wasn't a kiss!" Remembering that she was supposed to be dying, she collapsed back onto the ground and gasped out. "On...the...lips..."  
  
"Excuse me!" Mulder scowled. "We are *partners*, nothing more."  
  
Margaret wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh really? What *kind* of partners?"  
  
Emily punched her gently in the shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Scully backed away from Mulder, giving the girls her best Scully-look. She wasn't about to let a group of teenage girls control her.  
  
  
  
"Alright." Scully looked at her campers significantly. "Let's go back up to the cabin so you can all get your jackets before the campfire."  
  
"Nope." Sarah grinned. Margaret and Emily looked at her like she had just lost her final marble, but Erin caught on and nodded quickly.  
  
"Yeah, not until you kiss."  
  
  
  
Scully looked at Erin and then at Sarah, and then over to Mulder. "I don't have time for this..." She muttered.  
  
"I think they need some mood music." Emily suggested, shrugging.  
  
"Mood music...?" Mulder wondered, confused.  
  
Sarah caught on and looked at her three friends. "On three...one...two...three!"  
  
They all started singing, Mulder and Scully looking at them incredulously. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog. Was a good friend of mine. Never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine. Joy to the world. All the boys and girls. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea. Joy to you and me." They stopped and searched their counselors' faces for emotions. Nothing.  
  
"Shall we go on?" Erin asked.  
  
Margaret shook her head. "They don't seem to be buying it."  
  
Scully looked at her campers and then back at Mulder before throwing her arms up in defeat. "I give up!"  
  
"Does that mean you'll kiss him?" Sarah asked, flipping over on to her stomach and resting her chin on her hands.  
  
Mulder looked at her expectantly. "Yeah, does that mean you'll kiss him?"  
  
She glared at him and sighed. "Yes, that means I'll kiss him."  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet again. "Really?"  
  
  
  
Scully took a step toward her partner. His grin almost touched his ears. Standing on her tip-toes, she leaned forward while he leaned down. "You can thank me for this later." She whispered, just before their lips touched.  
  
Margaret wasn't sure she had heard Scully right. "Did she just say what I think she just said?" She leaned over to Erin, who's eyes were wide.   
  
Sarah looked up at Mulder and Scully, who were *still* kissing. One of Mulder's hands had fallen to her hip, while the other was gently cupping her cheek. Scully's arms snaked around his neck. Their lips remained locked together, melding into each other, while the girls looked on in amazement.  
  
"He's going to swallow her!"  
  
"I cannot believe I am seeing this."  
  
"I cannot believe she was the one who initiated it!"  
  
"All I wanted was a short peck...but this? This is just wrong..."  
  
The couple broke apart abruptly at the sound of an urgent throat clearing. Both were breathless. Captain Kathryn Janeway stood near them, hands on her hips and a death glare on her face.  
  
"What exactly are you two doing?" Janeway growled. Mulder took in a deep breath as if to reply, but Janeway cut him off with a wave of her hand. "No, don't answer that. I can see exactly what you're doing." She shook her head. "Do I have to group you two with different cabins? I could put you," She pointed at Mulder. "With Agent Fowley, and you," She pointed at Scully this time. "With Mr. Krycek."  
  
Sarah gasped. "No!" She cried. "Captain, it's all my fault. Just don't stick Mulder with Fowley." She spit out the woman's name as though it were a curse.  
  
Janeway scowled. "This is just a warning." She was looking at Sarah this time. "And though I don't understand how you could possibly be responsible for Dana and Fox's relationship, I will let this slide. Next time I find you two," This was directed at Mulder and Scully. "In a...compromising position, you may not be so lucky."  
  
Feeling as if she had sufficiently reprimanded the two FBI agents, Janeway turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
